bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Balgo
is a Human who became a after living with Selvie for 10 years and being bitten by him. He is currently looked after by Noel Niihashi and Spangle Ninii. Appearance Balgo is a tall young man with dirty-blond hair. As a Human, he wears a dark jacket over a light-colored shirt with the word "SLAVE" emblazoned on it, dark pants with a thin belt, and dark dress shoes. As a Haunted One, he wears a light hoodie with the word "SLAVE" emblazoned on it over a light shirt, and has a collar around his neck that is attached to a chain.BURN THE WITCH, page 58 Personality Balgo is very perverted, constantly hounding Noel for the chance to look at her panties,BURN THE WITCH, pages 5-7 and can come off as very shallow in his desires.BURN THE WITCH, page 19 However, he has a much more sensitive and mature side that only comes out under duress; when being attacked by Osushi in his Dark Dragon form, Balgo (who could not see him and thus was not aware of Osushi's true nature) promised to protect him.BURN THE WITCH, page 31 Later, when Selvie revealed himself to be a Disguiser Dragon and attacked Spangle in an attempt to devour her and gain immortality, Balgo instinctively moved to protect her with his body despite not even knowing her.BURN THE WITCH, page 46 Moreover, despite knowing Selvie was a Dragon who had merely been masquerading as his childhood friend for a decade, Balgo still considered him his friend and tried to talk him out of hunting the witches.BURN THE WITCH, pages 47-49 History When Balgo was 7, he and his friend Selvie were hit by an oncoming train, with Selvie dying in the process of protecting Balgo with his body.BURN THE WITCH, page 42 Plot When Noel Niihashi comes across Osushi sitting on the ground and prepares to give him a dog treat, Balgo accosts her in an attempt to see her panties as usual. After being incapacitated by Noel, Balgo is bewildered to see her enter a phonebooth and drop into the ground below.BURN THE WITCH, pages 5-9 Later, Balgo sits with his friend Selvie and complains about the events of the day.BURN THE WITCH, pages 18-19 Some time afterward, Balgo brings Selvie to the area where Noel disappeared, where Osushi suddenly transforms into an enormous Dark Dragon.BURN THE WITCH, pages 23-26 When Noel and Spangle Ninii arrive, Selvie reveals himself to be a Disguiser Dragon and attacks Spangle, intending to eat her and gain immortality, but Balgo protects her.BURN THE WITCH, pages 31-40 & 44-46 Balgo reveals that he is doing so because he still believes Selvie is his friend, only for Selvie to attempt to devour them both. However, Noel kicks him away and admits that Balgo was cool for a moment there before destroying Selvie with Absolute Dragon Shutter, to Balgo's shock. Later, Noel and Spangle learn that they have been given Balgo to take care of after he became a Haunted One due to being bitten by a Dark Dragon after living with it for 10 years. When Osushi, now a dog again, asks to see Noel's panties, she chases after him and Balgo.BURN THE WITCH, pages 47-61 Powers & Abilities Dragon Sight: Upon becoming a Haunted One due to Selvie biting him, Balgo gained the ability to see Dragons.BURN THE WITCH, pages 46-47 Quotes *(To Selvie after learning of his true nature as a Dragon) "...So you mean you switched in when I was 7? So the 10 years after that was all you, right...? So basically, you've been Selvie longer than the real Selvie... I might just be really thick, but... even before we were 7, and all the time after that, you've always been kind... I've always thought of you as my best friend... And now you're saying you're gonna go and eat some people? You expect me to just leave all that and quietly run off?"BURN THE WITCH, pages 48-49 References Navigation pl:Balgo Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dragon Category:Manga Only Characters